


Caffeine Dreams

by SassySnowSock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: Love is love
Relationships: Coffee Person/Tea Person
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Caffeine Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexandriaToHogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaToHogwarts/gifts).



> I ~~ran out of space to draw people~~ left the people off-page so you can imagine whoever you want drinking the coffee/tea.


End file.
